Harry Poter and the Train of Death
by romance-guy48519
Summary: harry gets sent to the grangers after 5th year for the summer wile be is there starts haveing vishons of a very larg train. as bell as becomes a vampire. full summery inside


**Harry Potter and the Train of Death**

**Summery:** Its sixth year and Harry is left dead inside, but when Dumbledore tells Harry he is to stay the rest of the summer at the Granger house it leaves Harry with a few questions. During his stay at the Grangers he starts getting visions of a gigantic train,

Just the engine itself was about the size of a muggle Gymnasm and was the color of darkness, not black, darkness. He thought nothing of it until a book of magical trains apeard in his trunk. He owled Dumbledore about it and Dumbledore owled back the he was to meet him after the fest at the start of the school term. A couple of days before the start of Hogwarts wile Harry and Hermione are out they are attacked by Death Eaters wile they are saved by some masteries women, but when she tried to heal them they are still to close to death and that's when she asked them if they want to live. Of corse they both said yes she slit both her wristes and tells them to drink her blood. After they both drak some they pass out and she takes them back to the grangers house and tells Hermione's parents to keep them safe and that she would be back.

A/N: I came up with the idea for this story after I listened to one of my favorite songs-

Long Black Train- Josh Turner. The story will start 3 days befor the start of Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione are not dating yet.

**Chapter 1 the Waking of the Vampires**

When Harry woke up his head hurt like some one had hit him over the head with a baseball bat a few times. Slowly he remembered when happened the night before. Dam Death Eaters, always showing up when there not wanted most. Then he remembered the women, then suddenly he was hit with a hunger so strong he dubbled over in pain then it felt like his hole body was on fire. The pain was worse than the cruciatus curse could ever be.

.:OoOoOoO:.

Hermione's parents were talking in the living room when the front door banged open. The same women that broght Harry and Hermione last night was standing in the doorway.

"Where is harry! TELL ME DON'T JUST SIT THERE STAREING AT ME I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!" said the mysterious women.

"Up satires first room to your right" Hermione's mom said scared.

She ran up the satires and into the room faster than humanly possible. She saw Harry on the floor curled up an a ball holding his stomach in pain. She quickly closed the door and placed several locking and Harding charms on the doors and the windows. She knew what was going to happen next, and she didn't want to see it but she had to watch to make sure everything went right.

Later than day after everything was over and Hermione had gone throw the change. She walked out of the room and placed a seling charm on it. When she went down staires and saw Albus Dumbledore standing there with a frown appernt on his face. She went over to him and they started wistering.

"May I ask what you are doing here and why you broke in?"

"Harry had started the first stage and I wasent going to let anything get in my way"

"What do you mean? I fear this has something to do with you hertige?"

"Your too smart for your own good. Anyway Harry and Hermione were attacked by Death Eaters last night. After I killed them Harry and Hermione had lost too much blood and I had to chang them.

"This will not go over well with the staff as they don't like staying up very late"

"Don't worry Albus he can still walk in this sun"

"may I ask how"

"no you man not but because I can walk in sunlight and Harry is now my son so can he. However he should have a shitload of new powers"

"Any that im familure with?"

"Mabie"

**BOOM!!!**

"What was that" asked Dumbledore ready for a fight.

"Get yourself out of this house and get the grangers out too. Are two newest vampires have woken in there new form and are very hungery and will not hasatate to suck anyone dry cuz they don't know better."

With that Dumbledore took off out of the house faster than a man his age should with the grangers in toe.


End file.
